


Could it really be okay again?

by newtiecutie



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Not Really AU, Paradise, Sad Minho, Sorry Not Sorry, The Death Cure Spoilers, gets better I promise, little bit fluff, newtmas - Freeform, sad Tommy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtiecutie/pseuds/newtiecutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paradise isn't really Paradise without Newt. He is all Thomas can think about. He can't do anything but sit in his room and think about the blonde boy. And, because of the hate for anything associated with WICKED, he almost misses that phone call. The phone call that changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first time publishing anything, and my first fanfiction ever. I know it's kinda sad at the beginning but it gets better, I promise XD. All the fanfictions I've read that are about Paradise without Newt portray Thomas like the guy that remembers only good stuff and smiles at the memories. Well, I pictured him doing something entirely different, so I hope you don't hate me. Also, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes :). Hope it doesn't suck too much! 
> 
> P.S. I wrote this in my notebook so all the chapters are done and I'm gonna upload them every day. xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradise isn't really Paradise without Newt. He is all Thomas can think about. He can't do anything but sit in his room and think about the blonde boy. And, because of the hate for anything associated with WICKED, he almost misses that phone call. The phone call that changed his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this is my first time publishing anything, and my first fanfiction ever. I know it's kinda sad at the beginning but it gets better, I promise XD. All the fanfictions I've read that are about Paradise without Newt portray Thomas like the guy that remembers only good stuff and smiles at the memories. Well, I pictured him doing something entirely different, so I hope you don't hate me. Also, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes :). Hope it doesn't suck too much!
> 
> P.S. I wrote this in my notebook so all the chapters are done and I'm gonna upload them every day. xoxo

„KILL ME!“ Newt's eyes were filled with tears, his body covered in bruises. Thomas didn't want to do it. He didn't want to listen to the blonde boy on top of him, screaming , looking at him with a terrible glare in his eyes, a glare that was not human. It was wild. Animalistic. Sick.

He couldn't believe what was happening to his best friend. To Newt. It was so painful to watch that face, the face he loved so much. Thomas' hands were shaking, holding the gun that was pointing to Newt's forehead. „I can't Newt“, he whispered, his voice breaking. And then , he saw it.

He saw Newt's beautiful brown eyes clear. As if he found one last piece of humanity, probably the last one ever. Thomas' cheeks were burning from the hot tears that were running down them the entire time. Newt opened his mouth , trying to say something, but his voice cracked. He spoke again , desperately holding to that last trembling piece of sanity he had left. A single tear dropped from his eye, washing the dust of of his dirty face as he whispered: „ Take me from my misery.“ He was terrified . He didn't want to die this way, he didn't want to die knowing he has become a monster.

„ Please , Tommy. Please.“

Thomas closed his eyes shut , clinging his fingers under Newt's warm hand, around the cold trigger of the weapon. He knew this was the only way to save his friend, to fulfill his last wish and repent on everything he has done. And with those thoughts in his mind he tried to grasp one last memory of Newt, he tried to memorize his scent and the warmth of Newt's hands holding his own, he tried to memorize those eyes glaring down at him, eyes that were once full of hope and now begging for death. He tried to memorize all that because he knew that this was the last time he will be seeing or feeling them. He knew that he had to help his best friend and that that meant that he will never see him again.  
Thomas sucked in a deep, shaking breath, and, with his heart falling into a black abyss, he pulled the trigger.

Thomas didn't knew which time was it that he was running that event trough his head in the last 13 days they were in Paradise. He was lying on the bed, curled up into a fetal position, pressing a pillow to his chest. The sheets were soaking wet from all the tears they have absorbed. Nausea was twisting his stomach , he almost threw up. He still couldn't believe that his best friend, the only person he ever believed (except for Minho), was... gone. That gorgeous tall boy that was with him from the beginning , who was his friend when he had nobody else was... gone.  
But it was true, and it hurt. Oh, it hurt like hell. It felt like his heart was being pierced by a cold bullet, just like the one that had... no. No, he couldn't think about it again, it was too much for him.

He had never felt lonelier. There was still Minho, Brenda, Frypan, a bunch of other people, but Thomas was alone. There was no one to sit beside him and put his hand on Thomas' back. No one to understand him completely. No one to call him „Tommy“.

Thomas remembered the butterflies in his stomach and the electricity running down his spine every time he saw that grin on Newt's face. The happiness and hope he felt every time they were together, that he was sure he would never feel again. He couldn't remember how's it like to smile, to laugh. No, he was crying for too long. Because, that's all you want to do when you lose someone you love, right? And he loved Newt.  
They were friends, but it was not just that friendly love. It was more. He loved him with every darn fiber of his being, strongly , passionately. And Newt never got to know what he felt for him. That was something Thomas could never forgive himself for. Newt was gone, and he could never know. Not anymore.

A loud sob escaped his throat, but he didn't care. His wet, swollen , red eyes were empty as he rose up. He was stumbling around the room, in the blur of his tears , until he found what he was looking for. He took one of the backpacks he took from the WICKED's headquarters. He slowly opened it, hesitating at first, like he was afraid of what he could find in there. But he wasn't afraid at all. He clinched his eyes trying to hold another wave of tears that were coming as he touched a white piece of cloth, slowly pulling it out.

It was a hoodie. An old, sweat-soaked and slightly dirty hoodie he hasn't seen for a long time. The tears bursted out, impossible to hold in, and Thomas buried his face in the soft fabric.  
The hoodie belonged to his lost friend- it belonged to Newt. It still smelled like him. When that scent came to Thomas' nostrils, the scent he was so desperately trying to memorize, sharp pain pierced trough his chest. He fell on the floor, leaned his back on the wooden wall behind him.  
Holding the hoodie so hard his knuckles whithened, he started crying all over again.

Sobs and moans came out one after another, followed by a thousand tears running down his now-pale face. He didn't care if anyone heard him. He didn't give a shuck what will others think. All he ever cared for was Newt, and he wasn't there anymore. So Thomas had nothing to care about, especially not about opinions of the others.  
When he stopped sobbing and shaking uncontrollably , he took his shirt off, and put the hoodie over his head. He has sworn to himself that he would never take it off. It was to remind him of his best friend and of his lost love, so he would never forget it. So he would never forget the Glue that held everything together in Thomas' life, the Glue that could fix anything or anyone, but himself.

Thomas then realized he had stopped crying. He still breathed hard and shallow, but no tears were coming out, none were left in him.

Knock on the door.

„Go away“, he whispered weakly. Almost no sound came out of him, so the person on the other side of the door walked in. It was Minho.  
Thomas made no effort to look at him.  
With a corner of his eye he saw Minho stop, like shocked. Thomas then turned his head to face his friend, and to see what was so surprising. Minho's eyes were watering up as if he was about to start crying but held it in. „ Is...is that..“ Minho's voice broke and he fell to his knees, pointing to the old hoodie Thomas was wearing. „Yes.“ He knew he couldn't say another word without bursting into tears even though he thought there were no left. The other boy brushed the fabric with his fingertips. His hands were shaking, all the sorrow he tried to ignore was coming out as he pulled Thomas in a hug, sniffing the hoodie like a dog trying to trace a trail to find a missing person. He was, in fact, trying to find a missing person- Newt. But he knew that he would never find him.

And Thomas was wrong. He had tears left. So many of them. So he let them out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas admits his secret love for Newt while drowning his sadness in Gally's secret drink...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a very impatient creature, so maaaaaybe I'll upload everything today. Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Thank you for reading! xoxo

„Man , I miss that shank so shucking much...“ Minho half whispered.  
Thomas didn't say anything. He didn't have the strength. He felt like he would fall apart if he moved a single muscle in his body. His insides felt like burning lava was flowing right trough. He felt numbness in his limbs, he couldn't move. Just stare at the opposite wall. Minho wasn't crying anymore.

„C'mon, man“, he said. „Tommy. You can't just sit here and grieve 'till you die.“ It was obvious it wasn't easy for him either, but he tried to stay strong for both him and Thomas, who didn't appreciate it very much, and instead of getting up and helping Minho, just growled: „Do. Not. Call. Me. That.“   
„What?“  
„DO NOT SHUCKING CALL ME TOMMY!“ this time he yelled, surprising himself, but he couldn't help it. He just snapped at than nickname. Newt was the only one who could call him that. No one else. Just. Newt.

Minho walked out of the room, not mad, not surprised. No emotions at all. Well, no emotions except sadness that found home in his eyes, just like in Thomas'.  
He left Thomas all alone again. „Good“, Thomas thought, „now I can grieve you in peace.“   
He put his arms around his own shoulders, hugging the hoodie and wishing that the next person who walks trough that door was Newt. Wishing for Newt to sit next to him, to ask him what the bloody hell he is doing in that hoodie. 

Thomas almost smiled. Almost. „Bloody“. The word Newt used every time he got the chance. When he said it it sounded like talking about the weather, rather than cursing. Thomas remembered Newt's voice. Back in the glade, where it was so much simpler. He remembered his deep, velvety voice calling him „Tommy“. The way it sounded when Newt would say it in his thick, sexy British accent was impossible to forget. And Thomas didn't want to forget. He wanted to remember. Forever.

Thomas finally got up. But not to go for a walk or to go apologize to for yelling at Minho. No. He got up to get a jar of that disgusting liquid that Newt loved. No matter hideous it was, it seemed like a good solution to drown everything he felt within it.   
He disappeared in the back of the room, searching for the jar. He finally found it. It looked and smelled terrible. He sat back to his place on the wooden floor and took a big sip when someone entered the room. 

Not Newt. Minho again. He brought some food and put it on the floor next to Thomas. Not a glance he pointed at the food, how could he possibly eat now?! „Dude, you can't drown your problems in Gally's alcohol“, Minho spoke first.  
„Watch me“, Thomas said, still staring blankly at the other wall. „Look, I know it's hard“, Minho started, „but it will be better. He is in a better place right now. Probably runnin' around limp-free, chasing butterflies or some klunk. Nothing to hurt him, nothing to infect him. Nothing to mind his happiness.“  
„You're just making it worse, Minho“, Thomas finally spoke. „Don't talk to me like I'm a five year old kid.“  
„Would you stop bitching around, pretending you're the only one who's hurt? What about me, huh? Ya ever thought about how does it feel for me?“ Minho was right, Thomas never thought about Minho and how he felt. „I'm sorry dude, I just...I...I can't handle it“, Tomas murmured.   
„Well you better try harder,'cause it feels the same way as it does to me and –“ Minho was wrong. It definitely couldn't feel the same. He didn't love Newt the same way Thomas did.

„No! It shucking doesn't, okay? It can never feel the same! You didn't see him begging for death, you didn't see him DIE!“ Thomas screamed furiously.  
„He was my best friend for two sucking years, long before you came along“, Minho was raising his voice, „and I think it feels very similar!“ „No! It doesn't! You lost your best friend, and I know it's hard, but...but I lost my best friend and someone who I...“ and he couldn't finish that sentence. His voice cracked, interfiering with those damn tears once again.

„You didn't love him like I did“ Thomas finally whispered, hurt. „Did you... did you tell him?“ anger was slowly leaving Minho. Thomas shut his eyes, trying to stop tears from ruining his ability to speak, but he failed, so he just shook his head, lowering it, eyes still closed.  
Of course he didn't tell him. He was a coward. A stupid, stupid coward. He was to scared to tell someone about his feelings, and now it was too late. To bloody late.

„He cared about you too, you know. I don't know if it was in that way, but he cared“, Minho's words calmed the brunet boy a bit. „I can't do this, Minho“, Thomas let out a silent sob. „Not without him.“ „He would want you to go on“, his hand was slightly rubbing Thomas' back.  
„I just can't. I would do anything to get him back. Shuck, I would sell my soul the devil if that meant Newt could come back. I would switch places with him right now.“ „No, don't say that. I know it's hard, man, but Newt couldn't live without you.“ „And I can't live without him either!“ Thomas raised his voice again, then took another big sip of the disgusting liquid to cover his eyes tearing up.  
„Why don't I just join him?“  
„Hey, listen to me slinthead! You are not going to kill yourself, understood?!“ he grabbed Thomas by his collar. „I can't lose you too.“ The boy looked scared for a moment, but then continued in his normal tone: „Besides, I think Newt would be pissed if you left this paradise to go who-knows-where.“  
„This place is no paradise for me“, sorrow could be heard in his voice. „It's like Hell on Earth, knowing that I'm here, and the guy who deserved to be here much more then I did is...dead...makes it that much worse.“  
Minho obviously noticed the brunet's shivering on every word he said, like it took every ounce of strength the kid had left to say them out loud, because he patted his friend on the back one more time, and left, with „It will be better Thomas. It'll be okay“ as a goodbye.

And Thomas just sat there, with his head between his knees, trying hard not to blink too much or close his eyes, because every time he did, he saw that face, he saw Newt. But he had to close them, because tears were filling them once again, making everything he looked at a blur. And he couldn't stop them. Didn't want to. „Newt...“ he whimpered.

And his friend's name hung in the air, echoed in his mind as he tried to picture Newt as he was before the Flare got him, before it destroyed him. He tried to picture that grin, those shiny, deep, chocolate-like eyes in which he could drown in. Just like he was drowning in those thoughts, memories. Beautiful, beautiful memories.

And then, a phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't sum it without spoiling it, sorry guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short but I think you'll like it. xoxo

He didn't notice it, at first. He realized what was happening the fifth time the phone rang. Huh. He forgot all about it. Chancellor Paige left it to him when they escaped, but he doubted he would ever use it. And now there it was. Ringing. He got up, got to the night stand where it was placed. **_Ava Paige_** , white words screamed at him from the blue-glowing screen. He hesitated. „What if she's calling to tell me that another Trials are about to start? That they will take more people I care about from me? Brenda, Frypan? Minho, maybe?“ Bitter thoughts were flowing trough his head, but left fast, because he remembered how chancellor Paige helped him and the others escape.

_She works for WICKED, you idiot, don't you remember?_ He pulled his hand from the phone, like burnt.

_Answer it._ Another voice showed up. He wondered if he was going crazy, hearing voices 'n stuff. _Answer it._ He was about to grab the phone.

_No. WICKED._ This time he ignored the silent-going voice in his head. He picked the phone up. Slowly putting his thumb over the Answer icon, about to answer the call, he heard the words ringing in his skull so loud it hurt: _THEY INFECTED NEWT._ He did his best trying to ignore the terrible truth, reminding himself constantly that it was Rat Man who infected him, not Mrs. Paige. But he couldn't do it. Maybe it was her? They both worked for WICKED after all. And realizing that, Thomas decided he wouldn't answer that call. It stopped ringing, and Thomas felt relieved.

It rang again. „Fine“, Thomas thought. He sucked in a deep breath and with tears in the corners of his eyes slowly making their way down his cheeks, and a shaky voice, he answered the call. „Chancellor Paige?“ his voice was silent, it took every cell in his body to try and stop it from cracking. „Tommy?“ he heard just as silent, weak, yet so familiar voice on the other side. His insides started to boil from anger because someone rather than Newt dared to call him that. „Who is this?“ His mind was in a haze, too blurry to realize who he was talking to. The other person was obviously crying, he heard a few silent sobs and a sniff before that soft, velvety, silent voice returned.

„Name's Newt, Greenie.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thomas finds out Newt is alive, he just has to see him again. He really wants to believe he is going to see him again but he is not convinced, because he just can't believe it's true. So is Newt gonna be on the meeting place or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive comments! There is not much going on in this one, so ill upload one more. xoxo

     Thomas' entire body was shaking, his knees suddenly couldn't take his weight. He almost dropped the phone. He didn't believe he would ever hear that voice again. His eyes got wider every second, he could feel his soul and his heart repair themselves, until he realized something.

It was all probably just a hallucination from that Gally's klunk he drank. He _did_ drink the entire jar. Thomas was falling into pieces, waterfalls of tears, now more painful then ever were rushing down his cheekbones and crashing onto his lap. He didn't think more pain could be possible, but now there it was. His own brain playing tricks with him. Letting him have Newt back just so he could be taken away again. „Newt...?“ he asked, hoping that this was not a hallucination after all, even tough he was sure it was.

„Just come to the place with the Flat Trans, and stop bloody crying Tommy.“ Thomas didn't expect an answer, but he was glad he got it. The more he started to believe this was real, the more he cried. But not from pain. No, definitely not from pain. This time he was crying because of something he hasn't felt in a long time. _Hope._ And happiness. He didn't even take a jacket, he just stormed out of the room, leaving the phone on the floor he layed on, mere minutes ago. He quickly glanced at Minho, he saw him approaching, but he didn't have the time to sit and chat with the older boy- he had to go, so he hurried up. He suddenly felt a tight grip on his right arm- Minho had caught him. „Where are you going?“ Minho asked. Thomas saw the same fear in his friend's eyes like he did that time Minho was convincing him not to commit suicide. „I'm not going to kill myself, shank. If I wanted to I could've done it in my room, don't you think? Now let go of me!“ Thomas replied as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. „Okay, but where are you going?“ Minho was persistent. The fear was now gone. „I'm going...“ Thomas stopped himself, he didn't want to talk about the phone call- if he did, and if it turned out it was a hallucination, he would end up hurting Minho much more than he already was hurt, by giving him false hope. So he said anything he could think of. „I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air“, he lied. Minho was suspicious, Thomas could see that by the way he squinted his eyes, but he finally loosened up his grip. „Fine. But if you are not back in fifteen minutes, I'll go look for you. And if you are not dead when I find you, I'mma kill you for making me worry, good that?“ „Good that“, Thomas agreed and quickly left Minho again. He ran up a hill, to the place where once stood a cabin with Flat Trans, but Brenda burned it down. There was now just a piece of land covered in grass. Nothing was there. _No one was there._

„No! NO! It can't be a hallucination! It can't be! I head your voice!i heard it loud and clear, you told me to come here!“ Thomas was frantically turning around and calling Newt's name. His knees then weakened, and he fell to the ground. Something twitched in his stomach, tears of pain flooded him. He started beating the ground with his fists. „You told me to come here! _Newt!_ Newt, where are you? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!“ his voice broke on that last word.

„I'm right here.“ Thomas could hear Newt's voice behind him, but was afraid that, if he turned around, nobody would be there. But he did turn around. Only to see that beautiful blonde boy leaning to a tree with his shoulder, his lips forming a grin Thomas missed so much. His head was wrapped in a white bandage, his golden hair falling over it. „Newt...“ Thomas couldn't say anything else. „Good seeing you again, Tommy. Missed me?“


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone call wasn't a hallucination, and the two are finally reunited. Newt explains everything that has happened to him since that day in Denver (since the page-that-must-not-be-named) and Thomas admits his love for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this. Hope you enjoy es much as I did, and comments and kudos are always appreciated! xoxo

       Pearly tears were dripping from Newt's shiny eyes, yet there was a gorgeous, wide,toothy smile Thomas hasn't seen on him in a long time. Thomas felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest, his own lips curving up in a smile. A sincere smile that almost made his eyes close.

He got up on his feet, started running as fast as he could toward the edge of the forest where Newt was standing. The other boy now stood up straight, waiting for his friend to reach him, laughing. Thomas almost knocked him on the ground. He fell into Newt's strong arms and hugged him harder than anyone before. He buried his face in Newt's neck, wetting it. They stood like that for a few minutes, none of them wanting to let go of the other one.

Thomas suddenly let go. Newt followed his actions, feeling embarassed of the fact that he wanted to hold Thomas a little while more. Thomas looked Newt in the eyes, those sweet, brown eyes full of understanding, and whispered: „Yeah, I've missed you“, as he gently wrapped his palms around Newt's soft cheeks, and, pulling him closer and closing his eyes, pressed their lips together.

Blonde boy was obviously surprised, but just when Thomas wanted to back up and awkwardly apologize, his hands fell to Thomas' waist, pulled their bodies even closer, and kissed back. Sparks blossomed somewhere inside Thomas , heat spreading in his body the moment those pink, soft, delicious lips touched his own. He felt those butterflies again, the butterflies he felt every time he was near Newt, but they were now stronger then ever, now that he felt Newt's tender lips moving against his own. He braided his long fingers in Newt's golden hair, and Newt's hands were now resting on Thomas' strong shoulders. The only thing that assured him he hasn't died and gone to heaven was electricity crawling and spreading up and down his body, coming from the blonde boy's body pressing against his own. When they finally let go of each other and opened their eyes, they were both panting and catching breath. Thomas couldn't overlook the slight shade of pink on Newt's cheeks and he  wondered what he looked like. „I love you, Newt. I've loved you since my first day in the Glade, and I'm so sorry I haven't told you this, and...and since that day in D-Denver, I-I've felt so empty, and alone, and like a part of me is missing, and that part is...is you Newt. I'm-I'm so, so, so, sorry, Newt, I'm sorry I did that to you...“ Thomas felt the corners of his eyes burning, a well known feeling for him, as he started crying

. Newt gently wiped the tears of Thomas's cheeks, kissing him one more time to shut him up, this time shorter. „Slim it, Tommy“, his own eyes starting to tear up as well. „Don't you bloody dare apologize one more time, you saved me, you did what I asked you to do. Thank you for everything you've done back there. Shhh, Tommy, let me finish“, he said, seeing that Thomas was about to break down. „H-how can you th-thank me, I-I shot you.“ Last few words were barely audible, and Newt had to wipe Thomas' tears all over again. „Tommy, Tommy... you _did_ save me, you saved my life, and, even if I wasn't alive right now, I'd be so bloody grateful for you not letting me become one of those monsters“, his voice started shaking on the remembrance of the Cranks, but he managed to control it. „But I _am_ alive. Look, I don't know how it could be possible, bloody hell, it still feels like I've gone to Heaven seeing you in my arms like this“, he chuckled, „but somehow, when you shot me, the bullet destroyed the part of my brain that had the bloody virus. And some of those Cranks that were around me were former employees of that Paige lady. They saw the tattoo on my neck and called her, guess they thought I was important. Some of her guys came and got me to her lab, at least that's what they told me, since I don't remember anything. Again“, Newt sighed, but continued. „She took the bullet out of my brain after they realized that the Flare was gone, and they did some experimenting to get me back, y' know, with all that new technology 'n stuff. No one probably believed it'll work, but they still managed to get this shuck brain of mine back together.“ Again that wide smile Thomas adored, followed by a slight knock on the temple of his head. „And now, here I am, as good as new! And for some reason they didn't tell me, I'm a bloody Munie too!“ On Newt's face now wasn't just a simple grin- he was now smiling with both his eyes and his mouth, a sincere smile,a look of true happiness and delight, something Thomas thought was long gone from this world.

„And all that thanks to you. So if you haven't listened to me, if you haven't pulled that trigger... I'd be a dead man now, Tommy. Thank you so,so,so shucking much“, Newt muttered those last few words of gratefulness, and pulled his Tommy into another hug. „Oh, and, Tommy?“ Newt whispered into Thomas' ear, making every hair on the boy's body stand up. „Y-yes?“ Thomas stuttered silently. He could feel Newt's lips forming an even bigger curve, even tough he didn't see him, and he could feel the beautiful blonde boy's sizzling hot breath on his neck, his lips slightly tickled Thomas' ear, as he whispered gently: „I love you too.“


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finds Newt and Thomas , and Thomas can finally be happy again, now that the Mighty Gladers are back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter, sorry I didn't update sooner, I had to do lots of stuff for school. Thank you for reading! xoxo

       Thomas' chest felt warm again, like every single hole that pain of losing Newt has caused , was now filling with joy, bliss, hope. And love. It was as if some invisible force has lifted a giant boulder of his back when Newt said those four simple words, making him believe that everything that was happening was real- Newt was back, and he wasn't going anywhere. He was staying with him now.

  Thomas pulled Newt in a tight hug, then picked his head from Newt's pale neck and leaned in for another kiss, which Newt delightfully accepted.

„Thomas, I swear to God, you-“ It was Minho, coming for Thomas, but finding someone else with him too. „N-Newt? Is-is that you?“ Minho's eyes were wide open, staring at the blushing boy in front of him. His mouth were widening in a smile.

„Of course I bloody am, ya shank. You ever seen someone as beautiful as me so you can switch us?“ Newt jokingly asked, sliding his hands from his neck down to his butt, spreading his arms at the end in a voilá gesture. „Well, I haven't looked in a mirror for quite some time, but-“ Minho laughed, but his witty comeback was cut off by Newt, pulling him into a bear hug.

„I've missed you too, shank“, he chuckled. „So, I've seen you two shanks getting it on, so I assume Thomas here finally decided to man up. Congratulations guys!“ Minho giggled, as soon as Newt let go of him. Thomas could see that he was genuinely happy for his friends. „Yeah, thanks“, Newt murmured blushing again, and Thomas felt a wave of heat rushing to his cheeks, he assumed he looked just like Newt, red-faced, awkwardly smiling staring at his toes.

„Aw, c'mon guys, don't be so shy!“ Asian kid laughed, embracing both of his friends. „Hey, what the shuck happened to you anyways?“ This question was obviously for Newt, whose face had it's normal shade again. „I mean, how the hell are you still alive? And you better tell me quick, so Thomas can hear too, before I rip his stupid head of“, Minho asked, like he just remembered his best friend was practically dead just few minutes ago.

„Nah, I'll tell ya later, I don't feel like saying the same thing over and over again. Plus, I've already told Tommy“, Newt answered. „Good that. Means I can kill 'im without guilt for not letting him find out what happened to his boyfriend“, Minho replied, turning to Thomas and extending his hands toward Thomas' neck, smirking. Thomas twitched. „Why would you want to kill 'im?“ Newt asked, looking amused. „For scaring the klunk out of me! He was so depressed, and all of the sudden, he goes for a walk and doesn't come back for over an hour! I thought the slinthead really killed himself.“

Thomas had no idea he has been here with Newt for over an hour. „You wanted to kill yourself?“ Newt's worried voice snapped Thomas out of his thoughts. „No...no, I wouldn't do that... well Minho convinced me not to.“ Minho was smiling when he heard Thomas' answer, satisfied with himself. Newt still looked a bit worried, but Thomas convinced him that he was okay now that he is back, and, well, he didn't actually try anything, did he? He didn't even think about it properly. „ Good that“ ,Newt answered and planted a kiss on Thomas' forehead, and hugged him again.

Minho joined them and they just stood there for a while, enjoying the moment. Then Minho broke the silence between the reunited friends: „Alright, you two lovebirds can cuddle later. Now let's head back to the building- everybody missed you“, he smiled, looking at Newt. „Can't wait to see their bloody faces when they realize I've risen up from the dead“, Newt laughed. „Let's go.“

Thomas didn't say anything, just enjoyed listening to that velvety voice. He felt Newt's arm on his back as they slowly followed Minho who was pacing to the building. Thomas gazed at Newt, only to notice the other boy was looking back at him. Newt was smiling, his chocolate -colored eyes were shining with restored hope. Thomas smiled too, and pulled the blonde boy closer.

      And those eyes and that bright smile made him think, for the first time he remembered, that the world really could be okay again. He felt a gentle kiss on the top of his head and closed his eyes for a second.

„It's gonna be okay again“, he thought for himself. „Everything is gonna be okay.“


End file.
